


Waistcoat Latex Gloves Caviar

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly being a good pathologist, Mycroft in only his waist coat, Sherlock being as annoying as ever, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly were going out, but things happen, and plans change. Molly and Mycroft have a moment...ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waistcoat Latex Gloves Caviar

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



Mycroft walked into the room in the morgue loudly so Molly could hear him and wouldn’t be scared half to death by his presence. Molly looked over at him and smiled. “Hey, I didn’t think I was going to see you until 5!” she exclaimed.

She only got a smirk in response, and she looked over at the clock on the wall. “Are you kidding me?! How many times does Sherlock need to take the batteries out of the clock?!”

Mycroft chuckled. “Presumably until you’re late to one of our dates. I brought dinner, but one of Sherlock’s homeless network stole it.”

Molly rolled her eyes and smiled. “It’s fine. Dinner’s being served here for employees tonight, and I hear someone splurged for caviar. Just let me finish this cadaver, and we can go upstairs.”

Mycroft took off his coat. “Can I help?” he asked.

Molly glanced over and couldn’t stop herself from staring. Mycroft looked amazing just in his button-up shirt and waistcoat on top. “Uh, yeah. Just get some gloves.”

Mycroft rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a pair of latex gloves.

“Legally, you can’t do much, but it is nice to have someone to hold some of the internal organs while I do an autopsy.”

“Joy,” Mycroft said sarcastically, grabbing a metal bowl just as Molly placed a stomach in it.

He stood there in silence a while as Molly recorded her notes to write down later. Then she motioned for the bowl full of stomach and he readily passed it to her. “Just like I thought. Liver failure. Clot shouldn’t have drank so much,” she said sadly, pulling off her gloves after sewing the man back up.

Mycroft took off his gloves and slung his suit jacket over his shoulder. At Molly’s questioning look, he just said, “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at me when I took it off,” he teased.

Molly blushed.

Mycroft laughed and wrapped his free arm around her as they went upstairs for some caviar and groaning about how Sherlock was apparently pranking the entire hospital now, not just the morgue and the labs.


End file.
